The Return
by Lino84
Summary: Maria thinks she is loosing her mind but is she really?


Title: The return

Author: Carro

E-mail: [caroline_eliasso@hotmail.com][1]

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Rating: PG

Category: Maria pov. 

Summery: Maria thinks she is loosing her mind but is she really?

Authors note: I want to thank Linnéa for Beta Reading my story!

7 months ago Michael, Max, Isabel and Tess went home, it was about 1 month after Michael told me that he loved me and then walked away. 

That month Michael and Isabel was seeing each other like dating. 7 months later and here I am, I am the same…well not exactly my hair, is longer and I am flunking out of school. When Michael left me I felt like I was dead inside. The only thing that I do now is sing in Alex band. We got a gig tonight and Alex said I could pick out one song I wanted to sing. I have been thinking allot about that song, you know witch one and so on. 

Liz, she's a strait A- student. I think she feels better than I do, because she was the one who broke it of whit Max, but I still think she is sad on the inside. 

Alex he's just Alex. My friend and my brother, I love him so much and well he's just as sad as I was of loosing Isabel. 

Kyle and I are really good friends, he was there for me when I was sad. 2 months ago Amy and Jim got married, so Kyle is my brother now, I like it. We moved into a bigger house and I have a really great room. Jim says he is worried about school and me. Well he likes to pretend that he is my father and honestly I like it, I always wanted a father. 

"Maria do you need a ride?" Kyle said as he peaked his head into my room. I threw my dairy fast under my pillow.

"Yeah, thanks Kyle" I said and followed him down the stairs. 

"Bye dad se you later" Kyle called out towards the kitchen. 

"Yeah, see you" he called back. 

We walked out to the car, and Kyle always drives it. We got a new car, a Landrover. Jim said that the jetta was a death trap and I agreed so I could get a new car that didn't remind me of Michael. 

"Are you nervous?" Kyle asked me as we drove down our street. 

"No, I'm not" I answered and looked out the window. 

"Really?" Kyle asked and looked at me, he know me all to well. 

"OK, I am really nervous" I said and laughed. 

"So…Maria what are you going to do about your grads?" Kyle wondered. 

"I don't know, I just don't want to do stuff anymore" I said. 

"Because of Michael?" Kyle asked. 

"Yeah I miss him, I know that he betrayed me with Isabel but my heart says to love him" I said and a tear rolled slowly down my cheek. 

"I know how you feel" Kyle said. I know that he liked Tess, I can't se why, but he does. But as they said, Love is blind. 

"Thanks Kyle, I love having you for a brother" I said and whipped away the tears with the back of my hand.

"We are here" Kyle said and parked the car. 

"OK, let's go in" I said and got out of the car. 

"And you will be with Liz tonight right" I asked him. 

"Right, she's my sister too you know, and Alex is my brother" Kyle said. We four had become a whole family since the other four of our former family went home. 

"I know" I said and hugged him. I suddenly felt like I was being watched. I turned around and looked but there was no one there. 

We walked in backstage and there were Alex and Liz waiting for us. 

"Maria!" Liz called out as she jumped of joy. 

"Liz!" I said and hugged her. 

"Can you believe it is packed" Liz said and I looked out behind the curtain. Liz was right, the club was packed. "And I am going to sing in front of them" I said and started to pace back and forth. 

"You will do just fine, like always" Liz said seriously and hugged me again. 

"I don't know" I said nervously. 

"Maria, breath" Liz reminded me, and blow out air from her mouth as if too show me how to do it. 

"OK, I am fine" I said and walked out on the stage. I spoke into the mike: 

"Hey everybody we are the Whits and we will be performing here tonight. Our first song have I picked out and I choose it because it represent my life and it is The lover after me by Savage Garden" 

Here I go again 

I promised myself I wouldn't think of you today 

It's been seven months an counting 

You've moved on I still feel exactly the same 

It's just that everywhere I go all the buildings know your name 

Like photographs and memories of love Steel and granite reminders

The city calls your name and I can't move on

Ever since you've been gone 

The lights go out the same 

The only difference is 

You call another name 

To your love 

To your lover now 

To your love 

The lover after me 

Am I all alone in the universe? 

There's no love on these streets 

I have given mine away to a world that didn't want it anyway 

So this is my new freedom 

It's funny I don't remember being chained 

But nothing seems to make sense anymore 

Without you I'm always twenty minutes late 

Ever since you've been gone 

The lights go out the same 

The only difference is 

You call another name 

To your love 

To your lover now 

To your love 

The lover after me 

And time goes by so slowly 

The nights are cold and lonely I shouldn't be holding on 

But I'm still holding on for you 

Here I go again 

I promised myself I wouldn't think of you today

But I'm still standing at your doorway 

I'm calling out your name 

because I can't move on 

Ever since you've been gone 

The lights go out the same 

The only difference is 

You call another name 

To your love 

To your lover now 

To your love 

The lover after me 

Savage garden- the lover after me 

The song ended and I saw him standing in the middle of the crowd looking at me. I'm talking about Michael and with him were Tess, Isabel and Max. I totally flipped out and ran out of stage. I ran out the backdoor and slumped down on the ground outside. Kyle, Liz and Alex came running out to me. 

"Maria what is it" Kyle asked and helped me of the ground. 

"Kyle I am loosing it" I said and hugged him hard. I felt tears running down my face. 

"Why?" Kyle asked. Liz and Alex stood beside me, they knew that Kyle was the one how could calm me down. 

"I thought I saw Michael, Max, Isabel and Tess" I said and cried. 

"Maria calm down OK" Kyle said and kissed me on top of my head. 

"No don't you see I am loosing my mind" I said angrily at Kyle. 

"I hope not" A voice said. I knew that voice; it couldn't be, could it? I looked up and met his eyes. 

"Michael" I whispered. 

"Yeah it's me" Michael said and smiled his half smile, god how I have missed that smile. 

"No, no, no it can't be, Kyle make it stop please" I cried out and hugged Kyle but Kyle realest him self from my hold on him and walked away. 

"Maria I am real" Michael said and walked up to me. 

"No, no, no" I whispered over and over again. Then the most magical thing happened. Michael kissed me. 

"That was to calm you down and shut you up" Michael said after he kissed me. 

"Oh god Michael" I said and took a strong hold on him. He took me in his arms. I felt that he smelled my hair. I missed those little things so much. 

"Maria it's OK" Michael whispered. 

"I love you, I never had the chance to tell you that" I said to Michael. 

"I love you to" Michael said and kissed me again. When we broke up I saw that Kyle and Tess were kissing. Alex and Isabel were hugging each other. Liz and Max were in their hole look into my eyes soul thing. 

"Michael what are you doing here" I asked him. 

"We have come home" Michael said and took my hand in his and from that day I knew that he would never leave me again.

The End! 

   [1]: mailto:caroline_eliasso@hotmail.com



End file.
